Elizard
Summary Elizard is the Queen Regnant of the United Kingdom. As the monarch and leader of one of the three major magical factions of the country, she's one of the strongest magicians in Europe, and due to her status as the reigning monarch she carries Curtana Second, a powerful magical weapon. Elizard was captured alongside Laura Stuart, the head of Necessarius, when her middle daughter Carissa recovered Curtana Original and launched a coup d'état with the help of the Knights of England. This happened because Curtana Second had been very weakened by the presence of Curtana Original. However, she and Laura Stuart managed to escape from their captors. Elizard proved to be key in the defeat of Carissa during the Battle of Buckingham Palace when she fought her daughter and used the Union Jack to drain Curtana Original of its power. She was later part of the coalition against Gremlin as the leader of the United Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Elizard Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Around 50 years old Classification: Human, Magician, Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Magic, Can cut through "dimensions" (space) itself, Durability Negation, Can fire magic beams , Can empower the Knights of England with Telesma and use buffin magic, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Curtana Second allows her to wield an archangel's power; she managed to fight Carissa one-on-one, even with Curtana Second weakened by Curtana Original's presence; even after being damaged by Curtana Original, Curtana Second should logically still be stronger than the shards Carissa later wields), Can ignore conventional durability with Dimensional Slashes Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (Kept up with Carissa while Curtana Second was very weakened) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Should be comparable to Acqua of the Back, Carissa and Maiden of Versailles) Stamina: Likely extremely high thanks to Curtana Second Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Curtana Second Intelligence: High, she's the leader of the United Kingdom and is considered one of the most skilled and powerful magicians in Europe Weaknesses: Curtana Second's blessing only works inside the UK, though the UK has several flying mobile fortresses that forcefully designate the surrounding area as "UK territory", allowing its use beyond the country's borders; Curtana Second is very weakened by the presence of Curtana Original; normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Curtana Second:' Curtana Second, also known as the Sword of Mercy, is a replica of Curtana Original. Like the original sword, Curtana Second acts like a conductor's baton for the massive spell put together in the United Kingdom, and empowers the member of the royal family who wields it with the power of Archangel Michael (Telesma), granting them increased strength, speed and near invulnerability while they are in the UK's land. The sword has the ability to cut through dimensions, thus cutting anything that's not using powerful cutting magic that can rival the dimension slash. The user can also empower the Knights of England, as they are identified by the spell as the army of angels serving the leader of the country. Since the two swords are drawing power from the same source/spell and Curtana Original has priority over Curtana Second, the replica is very weakened if both swords are in use at the same time, with the power being split as 80% for the Original and 20% for the Second. Despite this, Curtana Second still retains enough power to cut dimensions and to allow its user to fight the wielder of the Curtana Original, though the power difference between blades causes Curtana Second to be damaged bit by bit, which means it would eventually be sliced in half. It is to note that being damaged or cut in half would not cause the replica's power to disappear, as its shards still hold great power when hold by British royalty; as shown when Carissa used one to fight the Maiden of Versailles. *'Mass Comunication Spell:' Elizard is capable of using magic to communicate and send messages to all citizens of the United Kingdom at the same time. *'Buffing Spells:' After escaping from capture, Elizard starts travelling to London in horseback. She considered using one of her spells to increase the horse's strength and stamina, but decided against it to not force the horse too much. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6